


What do you call a green puppy?

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Sometimes saving someone is more then getting them out of harms way.
Kudos: 7





	What do you call a green puppy?

“Hey why did the Rooster cross the road?”

A moment later the thin green man with pointed ears was a green bird clucking and scratching at the ground. He pecked at the asphalt a few times before he raised his head and said “It was the chickens day off!”

It was late afternoon and I sat there on a curb watching this guy that looked like a Martian tell me animal jokes. The crazy thing is that for each punch line he would turn into a green version the animal.

“What’s the difference between a fish and a Piano?” Then there was a green fish flopping on the road gasping out “You can’t Tuna fish!”

“What do you get when you put three ducks in a box?” He was then a green feathered duck quacking and waddling around nipping at me with his beak. “Quackers!”

“What do you call a Grizzly Bear caught in the rain?” Then he was a huge shaggy green bear towering over me. It would have been terrifying if he hadn’t started doing a goofy dance.

I was laughing, I was actually laughing I was laughing until I looked past him to the twisted wreck that use to be Mom’s blue jeep. I watched the paramedics load her into the ambulance. Then the laughing stopped. I was only 8 years old but I knew that my mom was hurt bad.

The green man stopped jumping, he had made a kangaroo joke. I started screaming and was trying to stand up to run to my mother. He was person again he grabbed me by my left arm. I started struggling punching trying to get him to let me go. I think I landed a blow on his face before he grabbed my wrist with his free hand.

“I know your scared!” He shouted at me. “Do you want to help your mom!” I stopped and his green eyes were so intense. “Then you need to let them work on her, you got to give them room to help her. ”

I just froze. I don’t know how long time seemed so elastic to me. But then I started balling again. The green man with pointed ears lead me back to the curb to sit back down. This time he didn’t try jokes. All he asked was “Do you like puppies?”

I don’t know how I answered, but a moment later a small green fluffy dog was in my lap. He started licking my face. I wrapped my arms around him. He didn’t speak, except once when I was squeezing to tight.

He stayed with me when the police came to talk to me. He stayed with me till my Dad came to get me. He just let me hold him and cry and pet his fur.

I don’t remember the accident. I don’t remember a green mountain gorilla ripping the doors off the car and pulling my mother and I out of it. But I remember Beast Boy trying to keep me safe and calm.

I remember him telling me that it was okay to be scared and that I could let it all out. He didn’t tell me “to take it like a man” or “stop crying or I will give you something to cry about” something I heard many times in my life. He let me cry on the worst day of my life and he was there for me.

Now that is a hero.

[@beastboyappreciationweek](https://tmblr.co/mVrAYP3zIA8w9cE0iGfgzMA) I would like to apologize for doing this so late. I wanted to do something very different from what I’m used to. This was for the prompts animals. It’s also the first one where he is running solo.

I remembered seeing something a while back where firefighters keep a few stuffed animals for kids on the firetruck to keep them calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/178550550614/what-do-you-call-a-green-puppy Sep 28th, 2018  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
